The Last Wait
by Striking Dancer
Summary: After Axel gives his life for Sora, he finds himself in the afterlife with a strange, and yet somehow familiar girl. She urges him to remember his real life, after he looses his memories and Axel discovers how he came became a member of the Organization.


Chapter 1:The Last Wait

Disclaimer: Alas... I own no part in Kingdom Hearts...

Author's note: This is my first one shot story. I hope you enjoy it, and if you do please review!

****************************************************************************************************

What happens to Nobodies after they die? Do we even die? Or do we just fade into the darkness from which we were created? These were the questions I was asking myself as I watched Sora, and his friends run into what was surely only more trouble, after I had given my life,( if you can call it that) to save them from other Nobodies, not quite unlike myself. I felt strange, almost content. Which is strange in itself since I'm not supposed feel anything. The world began to grow dim, and then I faded into the darkness that I knew was surely waiting for me.

" Axel.... Axel come on wake up I've been waiting for you!"

I felt someone shake my arm gently. I opened my eyes slowly not quite sure what was going on. Sitting there in front of me with a big smile one her face was a young woman with long brown hair tied back with a blue ribbon, and big gray eyes framed by long dark lashes.

"Who are you?" I asked unsure because she looked so familiar.

"My name is Mina. Don't you remember me?" she said with a slight frown.

" I'm not sure." I said because I did not want to make her unhappy. "Where... am.. I?"

And then it all came back to me. Organization 13, Roxas, Sora, me.... dying? So Nobodies have an afterlife after all. So then Marluxia was wrong. Not that I find that at all surprising.

I looked back up at this Mina, and asked, " Wait, you said you have been waiting for me right?"

" So you really don't remember me." A glimpse of sadness crossed her face, but was quickly replaced with a smile." Then I am just going to make you remember. Do you remember anything about your life before you became a member of Organization 13?"

"How did you know that I was a member Organization 13?"

" I know a lot of things. Now think as hard as you can it's very important. Tell me anything you remember no mater how small."

So I began to try and think of my life before the Organization, my real life. I looked around me and found that we were in a green meadow sitting in a patch of wild violets. The smell of fresh air was invigorating. And all of a sudden I remembered the place were I had grown up.

" I remember a small village in an out of the way place. I lived in a small cottage with my Mother, Father, and two sisters. It was always peaceful. I remember always feeling safe, there in that village."

" Go on, keep going." Mina urged me.

" I remember my Father telling me that I was growing into a young man, and soon it would be time to start a family of my own. I remember someone else I'm not sure who. A young woman perhaps. I think I loved her. Yes ,I'm sure that I did."

I looked over at Mina who was looking down at a violet she had picked listening silently. I think I saw a tear fall into her lap. I took a minute to think before I began again. My heart thudded against my chest as the next wave of memories flooded through my thoughts.

" I was shopping in the village with that girl. My Father had told me to be careful that day because he felt a storm coming on. I remember you could practically feel the lightening sparking in the air. The girl, and I were in the village square sitting by the fountain. I asked her to marry me, and she said yes. I remember that it was the happiest day of my life."

I looked over at Mina who was watching me intently."I can't remember anything else. I'm sorry."

" Don't worry I know something that will help." She led the way along a narrow path and continued, " I thought it would be better if you could remember all of this on you own, that's why I didn't take you here first."

We soon came upon a small pool of crystal clear water. Following Mina's lead I sat down on the grassy embankment that was surrounded by large willow trees.

" If you look into this pool Axel, all of your memories shall be reflected on the surface, so we shall both be able to see them. I must warn you that in order for this to work you will need to drink from the pool first. If you choose to drink though you will have to stay here in this place with... me."

I nodded I as I considered my options. " I want to drink from the pool. I have to remember who that girl is. I never thought I would even have an afterlife, so this seems pretty good to me."

I lowered my hand gently into the pool to find that it was ice cold, and took a sip. Mina and I then looked into the pool together. I saw the girl and I in an embrace by the fountain, and then I lost myself in the pool.

I could hear screaming coming from Mocking Bird Street. People were running, they were terrified of something. I took a step forward, and saw that it was a man in a dark coat, with a scythe in his hand. I grabbed the girl's hand and ran. I wasn't sure where to take her to keep her safe, so I just ran. We soon found ourselves blocked by a building to one side, and screaming people on the other."

" What do we have here?" said the man in the coat. " Such a pretty girl, it's a shame such pretty eyes must be filled with fear. I could make you one of us you know."

She spit at his feet and said, "I would rather die first!"

What the pool showed us next were only bits, and pieces of memories. I guess that was the way I saw them.

It had started to rain and as we ran that man's laughter followed us, as though it were riding on the wind. All of a sudden he appeared in front of us. We turned but he caught her by the waist. Her hair came undone, and the blue ribbon that held it in place fluttered slowly to the ground. As I turned, to grab her hand I felt a sharp pain in my chest. I heard her cry my name as I feel to my knees.

"Now maybe you shall feel pain as we do. You people who think you are better than us simply because you have a heart."

I watched as he slide his thin blade across her throat. I tried to call out to her but her name slurred on my blood smeared lips. My world was already going dark. I clutched the blue ribbon in my hand, and I saw her face... my beautiful Mina. And then the pool went dark.

" Mina! How could I have forgotten you? Shhhh..... it's alright don't cry." I said as I kissed her tears away. "I promise I will never leave you again!"

****************************************************************************************************

That night as we watched the stars from atop a grassy hill I mused aloud.

" You know I once asked Marluxia about the "Heart War ." He said it was a time that the Organization did not like to talk about. So I asked one of the others more about it, and I found out that The Organization, once when it was newly formed, went about slaughtering whole villages looking for strong hearts to convert into powerful nobodies. I think that was how I came to be a nobody. I believe my desire to find you again was so great that my heart lived on. But tell me where exactly are we?"

" Well..." Mina said, "We are in what some call the waiting place. People who are not ready to pass on, or are waiting for someone will often stay here and drink from the pool hoping that someday whoever they are waiting for will come find them. I had almost given up hope that you would come."

"I love you Mina."

" And I love you as well Axel."

****************************************************************************************************

Striking Dancer: I hope you enjoyed my story. Thank you for reading!


End file.
